


Northern Birds [Podfic]

by glovered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's in pain, and so is his brother. Pain is very complicated. (fic written by roque_clasique!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Birds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrigan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Northern Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147133) by roque_clasique. 



Cover Art provided by [glovered (aka me!)](http://glovered.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bPodfic%5d%20Northern%20Birds%20by%20roque_clasique.mp3) | **Size:** 36.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:39:52
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bPodfic%5d%20Northern%20Birds%20by%20roque_clasique.m4b) | **Size:** 40.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:39:52

  
---|---


End file.
